The Ups And downs RW
by Terra1984
Summary: Carlos finds a new girl, Carlos and his dad get in an argument


-1**The Ups And downs**

**  
****DISCLAIMER I don't own the show or any of the characters but Accalia Martinez is mine and so will be others that are made up by myself. The same cast is in this story but I'm added and so are some new people. **

the first scene takes place while I'm bar attending at a dance

club when this guy with short black hair and brown eyes

wearing tan kinaki pants and a blue buttoned down t-shirt walks in the club and walks up

to the table and asks for a beer

I give him one, and He said "Thanks" and I said :"Your Welcome" then He said " so

how long have you worked here?" I said " 3 Years" He says

"Oh really" I said "yeah" He said" So what's your name?" I Said "Accalia

Martinez" "What's your name?" He said" Carlos Santiago" I Said" Oh that's a

nice name" Carlos said" So is Accalia Martinez" I said" you think so"? with a surprise

expression Carlos

said" yep" Carlos said" So do you like working here?" I Said" Yeah its

alright" I Said" So are you a regular member here?" Carols said" Yeah kinda"

I said" So I will get to see alot more of you then right?" Carlos said"

yeah that's right" I said" okay" Carlos said" so what are you doing after

work?" I said" Going home and heading right to bed I am dead off my feet"

Carlos laughed and said" Well I'm not leaving anytime soon so I can give

you a ride if you want one" I said" Okay sure" Carlos said" Alright so when

do you get off" I said" In about an hour" He said" Okay! well I

better let you get back to work I wouldn't want you to get in trouble".

Carlos said" Well I will just let you get done with what you need to get  
done and then we can talk again while I'm driving you home". I said" Okay

that sounds great" Carlos said" I'm glad your okay with it" and I smiled at

him and He said" you have a very pretty smile Accalia" I said" Thanks" He

said" I'll leave you alone now!" I said" you don't have too!" He said "No I

really do because here comes your boss" and He said" Accalia What are you

doing?" I said" Sorry Mr. Richards" He said" You better be getting back to

work. I don't pay you to see how well you can talk to the people in

here! okay!" I said" Okay sorry again!" Carlos said " I'm sorry for getting you

in trouble" I said" Its okay I'm done for the day anyway so we can finally  
go!" so we did

While Carlos drove me home I said" What do you do?" Carlos

Said" I'm a boxer but I'm not boxing right now because I got shot in the

back" I said" Really oh my god!" Carlos said" Its okay I don't feel sorry for

myself" I said" Well how did it happen?" He said" I got caught in between a

drive by I was walking home from my girlfriend's house and the last

thing I know is that I was down on the ground" I said" Oh I'm sorry Carlos"

He said" Oh don't be I'm fine now even though I walk with a limp I am even

going to start boxing again soon. So I'm very happy about that! I live for

boxing it's my life almost!" I said" I'm glad you love your job that much".

and He said" Yeah I do!" and He smiled and I said" You have a cute smile

also Carlos" He said" thanks" I said" So you have a Girlfriend huh?" He said

"No I broke up with her shortly after I got out of the hospital" I said" Oh"

He said" But if you don't have a boyfriend then it looks like I found a new

girlfriend." I said" Really? I didn't think I was your type" Carlos said

"Why wouldn't you be?" I said" I don't know I guess we could try though."

Carlos said" Okay!" so we got to my house!

Carlos Said" Okay here we are!" I said" do you want to come in?" Carlos said" I thought you said you

were tired" I said" I was!" Carlos said" But now your not right?" I said

"That's right you can come in I don't mind!" Carlos said" Well since we both

just met a few mines ago maybe I shouldn't come in so soon okay so I will

come and see you tomorrow and we can get together after work." I said

"Okay bye!" Carlos said" Well the most I could do is walk you up to

your door." So we got out of the car and Carlos walked me up to my door.

and I said" Thanks for walking me to the door and for the ride". Carlos

said" Your welcome and then he went home and I went to sleep."

When He got home Alex said" Guess what I found out?" Carlos said "What" Alex said" I

found out you get to start boxing tomorrow!" Carlos said" Really?" Alex

said" Really I heard dad talking to your doctor about it on the phone today"

Carlos said" Alright" and then Roberto walked in the room and said" Well

how does it feel to know you can finally step back into the ring after

all of this time?" Carlos said" It feels great dad thanks" Roberto said

"Your welcome but now since your back boxing you cant spend all of

your time at that bar." Carlos said" I know" and He said" okay well you

better be getting to bed. your going to the gym to start working on

your punches again" Carlos said" okay" and then his dad left Carlos's room

and his sister knocked on the door and Carlos said" Come in!" and then he  
turned around to see who it was and He saw it was Yolanda and He said

"Oh Hi Sis" She said" Hi," Carlos said" So did you hear about the news?"

Yolanda said" Yeah I did and I don't think you are ready" He said" Well I'm

doing it anyway" Yolanda Said" Carlos you have a limp how are you going

to keep your balance you can barely walk" Carlos said" If the doctor and

dad said it was okay then it is" Yolanda said" You know how dad is he

pushes you and Alex with this whole boxing thing he could of talked the

doctor into letting you box again or he could of paid him" Carlos said

"dad wouldn't do something like that" Yolanda said" how do you know" Carlos

just looked at her and She said" That's right you don't know!" Carlos said

"You don't have to come to the fights! but I should get a chance!" Yolanda

said" I'm not going to the fights just to see you in the hospital for

another 6 months No Carlos I'm Not doing It "and then she left his room

and Miguel knocked on his door and Carlos said" WHO IS IT?" Miguel said

"It's me have I came at a bad time" Carlos opened the door And said" no

bro you didn't I'm just a little pissed off right now that's all" and

Miguel said" Well I could leave you alone if you want me too" Carlos said

"No its okay you don't have to leave I will get over it soon" Miguel said

"Why are you mad?" and "who are you mad at?" Carlos said" Yolanda she doesn't

approve of me boxing right now!" Carlos said" and get this she thinks

dad paid or talked the doctor into letting me box again Isn't that the

stupidest thing you ever heard I told Yolanda that dad wouldn't do

something like that and she really thinks he would since he pushes me  
and Alex with the whole boxing thing and I mean do you think dad would

really do something like that." Miguel said" Well to tell you the truth

yeah I do think he would do something like that!" Carlos said" How do

you know" Miguel said" because I heard him telling the doctor that dad

would pay him however much it costs to let you fight again." Carlos said

"Wait I thought Alex heard dad talking to the doctor also" Miguel said

"He did but all he heard was dad telling the doctor thank you for

letting you box again" Carlos said" Hey can I be alone for a while?"

Miguel Said" Sure" so Miguel left Carlos's room and Carlos just stayed up

thinking about what his dad done.

In the Morning Roberto knocked on Carlos's door and said" Carlos Your gonna be late!"

Carlos said" I'm Not

Going" and Roberto came threw that door so fast and said" Your Not What?"

Carlos said" I'm not going" Roberto said" Your not going after all I went

threw all of the trouble of getting you back in the ring" Carlos said

"You went threw trouble Bullshit paying the doctor off isn't going threw

alot of trouble I cant believe you did that! So how much did you pay

him huh how much was it?" Roberto said" It doesn't matter" Carlos said" Well

I guess it doesn't matter if I go does it?" Roberto said" That does matter and

You Will Go!" Carlos said" Oh really I would like to see you stop me." He

left the house and went to the bar and I was there of course and I said

"What's wrong?" Carlos said" Oh nothing I'm just glad to see you" and He

lend over by me and gave me A BIG KISS which shocked me because I

thought He wanted to take things slow. So after He kissed me! I said

"What was that for?" He said" For being understanding" I said" Oh okay well

thanks" and He said" I know I probably shouldn't ask you this especially

since you got into trouble with your boss but can you please take the

day off I need to talk to you" I said" Sure do you want to go back to my

place?" Carlos said" Sure".

So then I left work and we went back to my place and We sat down on the couch and I

said" What's going on" Carlos said" I

still cant box" I said" Why" Carlos said "because I'm not well enough".I said

"I'm sorry Carlos" Carlos said" Its all my dad's fuckin fault too." I said

"What did he do?" Carlos said" He paid the fuckin doctor to say I could box

again when I really cant I don't know who could ever put their child in

that type of danger just for his fuckin dream." I said" What is his dream?"

Carlos said" His dream is to have my brother and I be champions of

boxing since when he was my age he couldn't box so his dream is to have

my brother and I box" I said" So he would do anything to have the two of

you in the boxing ring" Carlos said" Yeah but I think my brother is going

to be boxing tonight so I'm gonna watch him you can come with me if you  
want too" I said" Sure!" Carlos said "Okay"

So then at 7:00 we went to go watch his brother box and when we got to the boxing place

We met up

with Miguel and Alex and Carlos said" Are you ready to do this?" Alex said"

Yeah are you? You didn't really get a whole lot of time to train like me"

Carlos said" Yeah I know that's why I'm gonna sit this one out so I can get

more training" Alex said" Okay" Carlos said" Well have a good fight" Alex  
said" Thanks" and Then Alex left with Miguel to go get ready to go in

the ring while Yolanda was in the crowd waiting for Alex to come out.

Carlos went up to Yolanda and said "I'm sorry about the other night I

had no-idea you were telling the truth." Yolanda said "Its okay no hard

feelings" Carlos said" This is Accalia Martinez" Yolanda said "Hi" I said "Hi"

Yolanda said "You guys can sit here with me, Miguel will probably be

coming back" Carlos said "Okay" so we sat there and Alex came out and we

watched him fight and then it got over and then everyone went home

expect for me and Carlos stayed after for a little bit so Carlos could

talk to Alex and then the three of us left. TO BE CONUTINED!

Please Write A Review And If You Would Like Me To Continued Please Say So In The Review Thanks


End file.
